Question: If the least common multiple of $A$ and $B$ is $120$, and the ratio of $A$ to $B$ is $3:4$, then what is their greatest common divisor?
Answer: Since the ratio of $A$ to $B$ is $3:4$, there is an integer $k$ for which $A=3k$ and $B=4k$. Moveover, $k$ is the greatest common divisor of $A$ and $B$, since 3 and 4 are relatively prime. Recalling the identity $\mathop{\text{lcm}}[A,B]\cdot\gcd(A,B)=AB$, we find that $120k=(3k)(4k),$ which implies $k=120/12=\boxed{10}$.